cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Durning
Charles Durning (1923 - 2012) Fought in the Battle of Normandy and the Battle of the Bulge in World War II. Film Deaths *''Italic text''I Walk The Line (1970) [Police Officer Hunnicutt]: Shot offscreen by Ralph Meeker who has seen him in an angry confrontation with Tuesday Weld before he callously shoots the family dog. (Thanks to Brian). *''Breakheart Pass'' (1975) [O'Brian]: Shot dead by Charles Bronson at the controls of the train (Thanks to Brian). *''Twilight's Last Gleaming'' (1977) [President David Stevens]: Accidentally shot repeatedly by SWAT team snipers while Burt Lancaster and Paul Winfield are circulating and shielding Charles at gunpoint. He then dies in the arms of his aide. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Final Countdown'' (1980) [Senator Samuel Chapman]: Killed in an explosion, along with Navy pilots, in a Sea King helicopter in a struggle with the pilots and Charles accidently fired a flare gun, trying to hijack the chopper to 1941 Pearl Harbor. *''Stick (1985)'' Chucky Thrown off a building during a struggle with Dar Robinson *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' (1994) [Waring Hudsucker]: Commits suicide by jumping from a window, followed by a comically long fall to the sidewalk. Charles reappears as a guardian angel to Tim Robbins towards the end of the film. *''The Last Supper'' (1995) [Rev. Gerald Hutchens]: Poisoned/choked with Ron Eldard,Courtney B. Vance,Cameron Diaz,Annabeth Gish and Jonathan Penner when dinner along grave. *''Jerry and Tom'' (1998) [Vic]: Injected with an air bubble by Sam Rockwell in a restaurant. *''Shelter (1998) '[Capt. Robert Landis]: Shot with a shotgun by Kurtwood Smith; he dies shortly after speaking to John Allen Nelson. *LAPD: To Protect and Serve (2001)' [''Stuart Steele]: Shot in the chest by Wayne Crawford, after Wayne shoots Brenda Campbell; Wayne then arranges the scene to make it look as though Charles and Brenda shot each other. TV Deaths *''Captains and the Kings'' (1976; mini-series) [Ed Healey]: Dies of a stroke during a celebratory dinner with Blair Brown, Richard Jordan, and Barbara Parkins. *''Dark Night of the Scarecrow'' (1981) [Otis P. Hazelrigg]: Stabbed in the back with a pitchfork by Larry Drake. (Thanks to Onslow) *''Early Edition: Time (TV Series; 2000)'' Steven Romick: Shoot to death while getting in Nurse Hillary's way by Andrew Hawkes. Nurse Hillary screaming and calls the ambulance and the cops. Kyle Chandler stopped the shooter. Judge Romick saved the victim's life and then he dies. Gary Hobson reads, "Death of a judge" in the newspaper, and William Baylor is placed under arrest by the Chicago Police. *''Desperation'' (Stephen King's Desperation) (2006) [Tom Billingsley]: Mauled to death by a cougar. (Thanks to Shigley) *''Family Guy: Peter's Two Dads'' (2007; animated) [Francis Griffin]: Crushed when his son Peter Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) falls off the stairs and lands on him while riding a unicycle on top of the stairs while drunk. He dies in the hospital after telling his son "he's a fat stinking drunk". (Played for comic effect) Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Durning, Charles Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Historic Livers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Natural causes victims Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Animation Stars Category:Animated death scenes